Kill Rachel Volume 1
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is A.U to the second power... Rosewood and Mckineley are a town away. Mona was A and this is RACHEL BASHING to the third power. Caleb is Santana's foster brother and Puck is with Spencer plus Liz is a O.C plus Quinn is a Q!P with Emily and just wait till Alison comes back
1. Spencer and Puck

_Kill Rachel Volume One_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Mona was Gone. Senior Year was upon RoseWood and Mckineley where a handful of friends whether the storm of A. Both getting ready for Senior year and Spencer Hastings seemed like a prime candiate to go to UPenn while keeping up with the family pedigree._

 _As she woke up this morning ready for the party before Labor Day._

 _Spencer walked downtairs and began to make Coffee then got a phone call that said Puck,"Good morning." "I disagree because I don't have you in my bed." Puck said to Spencer and Spencer responded, "Oh honey you're ever the romantic."_

 _"That's not what you said to me last night." Puck reminded Spencer and she shook her head because when Noah gets romantic is the coolest thing in the world._

 _"That's what I love about you because those moments are rare and I kicked your ass in Mortal Kombat X." Spencer reminded Puck and he responded, "You were lucky."_

 _"Your just mad because Finn, Sam, Mike, Caleb and Blaine laughed at you." Spencer said to her guy and Puck responded, "Anyway,I got everything set for tonight and don't worry I got two kegs plus they are well hidden if Po po arrives."_

 _"Very good. I haven't had my Coffee, I have to work my application today and then I will meet you at the house this afternoon." Spence said and Puck then paused then said, "I know Finn is invited..." "Of course Finn is a sweetehart an...No!"_


	2. Caleb and Hanna, Brittana

_Kill Rachel_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Santana got up and knocked on her adopted brother Caleb's door as Hanna answered, Santana was about to tell then Hanna slipped her a fifty. "Mom is downstairs." Santana said and Brittany came out of San's room._

 _Now while her mother knows that San is Gay, the rule about no sleepovers when mom isn't working a overnight shift applies to both Caleb and Santana. SO Santana gives Hanna back the fifty._

 _"Will Santana, Caleb, Hanna and Brittany all come dowstairs..." Ms. Lopez said and they all looked at each other amazed that her mother knew._

 _So they all went downstairs and her mother said that she will let go this unauthorized sleepover if they are volunteer for the Blood Drive. They all agreed and Ms. Lopez then walked to Caleb then said "Now Caleb I know I said I don't want to know what you do. If I were send an email of the said pictures that busted you, could you see if it came from Mona? I don't want to take any chances." The three of them froze in fear._

 _There mother said for them to be there in two hours._

 _"Someone took pictures of us coming in here." Hanna said and Brittany responded, "That's like very creepy."_

 _"You don't think Crazy Bitch is sneaking out." Santana said and Caleb replied, "I don't think so, let me take a look."_

 _So after thirty minutes Caleb came back annoyed and said, "It was from someone..." "Who?" Hanna asked and Caleb replied,"Your not going to like this..."_


	3. Emily and Quinn

_Kill Rachel_

 _By_

 _THeOCRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Emily went for a daily run and had a certain blond with the name Fabray was following her. "God you are out of shape..." Emily said and Quinn responded, "Shut up. Not everyone could have the opportunity to built houses all Summer and leave there girlfriend too get constantly annoyed with Rachel Berry even if I love New Directions." Emily and Quinn wrapped up in a kiss._

 _"You weren't always nice to her." Emily said and Quinn responded, "I haven't been totally mean to her for a year, that's progress." "It is." Emilly said back and Quinn replied, "Besides my sister was gone and so I was allowed a little venom."_

 _"I know Alison meant a lot..." Emily said and Quinn got wrapped up in a hug_

 _The cell phone rang with the song,_ _ **"There coming to take me away"**_

 _"Whose ring tone is that?" Emily asked and Quinn replied, "It's Rachel."_

 _"How may I help you Rachel?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "Quinn you have your vocal warm-up today and so this is a reminder call. We have to make sure we are sharp for next year."_

 _Quinn turns on speaker phone and Emily got a text that said, "_ _ **We're going to kill Rachel."**_

 _"I know we finish 12th place in Nationals, I was there and let me remind you that you made out with Finn..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Let me remind you I was on edge because your girlfriend and her friend's stalker almost had me run over. So I traumaized!"_

 _Emily looked at the phone and gave Quinn a look._

 _"Why do we have to practice when it was your fault?!" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "Because when the captain is unable to perform then the team has to step up and you are didn't."_

 _"You take all the solos all the fucking time!" Quinn yelled and Rachel responded, "I will not continue this conversation and your practice has been cancelled." Shehung up._

 _"Look what Rachel did..." Emily said and saw the pictures..._


	4. Rachel Berry Must Die!

_Kill Rachel_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _"Are we sure it was Rachel?" Aria asked and Caleb responded, "I trace the e-mail back, it was a ghost account but I could tell you when it was created and the I.P address where it came from." "Rachel is annoying but stalker..." Aria pointed out and then heard another phase in Spanish. "Does Santana know how to do voodoo dolls?" Aria asked and Caleb looked at Aria._

 _"Trust me I know this when I got sick I watch spanish soap Operas.' Aria said._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with her?!" Hanna walked in the living room and said, "Brittany is calming her down. Did you call Spencer?"_

 _"I think Spence should know since her boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend is a stalker." Hanna said and Caleb responded, "And we can't go to police but at least we could tell our parents in a way."_

 _"My mom is not happy with Rachel's dad since he got Mona to pleaded to one year in Radley." Hanna said and Aria responded, "And we all remember how close your mom came to going to jail..."_

 _"I remember it took all of us to hold her back and she decked Mr. Berry. Ms. Hastings was ready for a defense of Detrest."Aria said_

 _"Mona was in Radley when the taxi cab almost hit Rachel but I swear I will go all Lima Heights on the bitch! She keeps using how she almost got hit by a car has an excuse to do fuck up thngs!." Santana told the girls and Brittany replied, "Someone has to talk to Rachel before someone kills her."_

 _"Look you're not going to go all Lima Hieghts on Rachel but if she goes as far as hold back Emily's hormones like Mona did, I will go all Lima Heights on her." Hanna said and Aria responded, "Can I help?"_

 _"Look let's find Spencer and tell her." Caleb told them both._

 _The Brew..._

 _Spencer was going to get Tea and ran into Finn who share a hug with._

 _"How are you?" Specner asked and Finn responded, "I'm good, I went to Football camp and I learned a lot from them."_

 _"Why do you need to go to camp you beat our school in the championship easily? Did you break a sweat?" Spencer asked and Finn said, "We didn't. I know you have issues with Rachel, I think it's cool that I could bring her..."_

 _"Finn it's really nothing because you must have patience of a saint and I'm glad we're still friends after the fix up date from hell." Spencer said and Finn responded, "Let's not talk about it..."_

 _"Spencer..." Rachel said with that overconfident smile and added, "And how are you?"_

 _"I'm good I just was talking to Finn about Football camp..." Spencer said and Rachel responded, "I'm very proud of him, what is your boyfriend doing as of late?"_

 _"He's going to enlist..." Spencer said with a big smile on her face and Finn responded, "I think that's..."_

 _"Noah will have something to look forward too and maybe provide for Beth or any children you have. Finn I believe we have a date." Rachel said walking over and Finn responded, "i'm sorry about that." Spencer took a long breath and then walked to part of the Brew to sit down..._

 _"Hey Spence." Toby greeted and Spencer hug her friend as they exchange hellos._

 _"How are you and Noah?" TOby asked and Spencer responded, "We're really good."_

 _Then someone yelled for him it was a long legged British woman with a short dress who look like Jesse J. "Spencer this is my girlfriend Liz." TOby said and Liz said to Spencer, "It is honor to meet you. Toby speaks highly for you." Spencer told her that the same goes for her._

 _"She starting Mckineley and is going to go to Glee Club..." Toby said and Spencer responded, "That means your going to meet Rachel Berry."_

 _"I've heard horror stories about her but I could blow her out of the water any day and hour." Liz said and Toby responded, "I heard you are going to have a party..." "Please come." Spencer said and then Hanna, Aria with Caleb follow by Santana and Brittany walked in._

 _"Rachel Berry must Die!" Hanna yelled and turned to Toby, "Hi Toby."_

 _ **Part Two will come when I am inspired.**_


End file.
